24 décembre
by Scampynette
Summary: 2ème année des Gryffondors, notre Trio et Neville enquêtent sur un bruit entendu derrière une mystérieuse porte... Premier OS pas bien violent et rigolo !


Le 24 décembre, alors que le soleil se levait péniblement sous les alentours de 8h, un jeune garçon brun et un peu rondouillet rentra en courant dans la salle commune des gryffondors. A son regret, il n'y trouva personnes ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure matinal. De plus, les sorciers de Poudlard étaient tous en vacances et en profitaient donc pleinement pour se reposer. En attendant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il était très excité d'avoir quelque chose à annoncer à ses camarades de sa Tour, mais la vu de la neige lui fit encore plus plaisir. En souriant, il monta à toute vitesse les escaliers en colimaçon et entra dans le dortoir des garçons de 2ème année.

-Les garçons ! Réveillez vous, il neige !

Pour toute réponse, Neville Longdubat obtenu un grognement de la part de Ron et des oreillers qui fusèrent de Dean et Seamus. Il rit un peu et les jeta par terre avant de remarquer qu'Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Il était sur la fenêtre qui était à côté de son lit et regarder d'un air émerveillé la neige qui tombait.

-Harry ! Tu as vu toute cette neige ?

Harry Potter le regarda avec un sourire ravi sur son visage. Même après un an passer ici au château, un rien l'émerveillait. Et cette neige était tombait tout simplement a point nommé pour Noel.

-On va passer un beau Noel avec ça, sourit encore Harry.

-Oui, et même avant ! On pourra faire plein de bataille de boule de neige, s'enthousiasma Neville.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant avant de retourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Oui, il allait encore passer un bon Noel entouré de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Cela l'amena a penser à ses parents qu'il avait pu voir l'année dernière dans le Miroir du Risèd. En secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées et descendit de la fenêtre pour se pencher sur le lit à baldaquin de Ron.

-Ron, réveille-toi ! Des bons gâteaux t'attendent en bas, dans la Grande Salle…

A cette évocation, le ventre de Ron se manifesta et des cheveux roux se montrèrent dans la lumière faible d'hiver. Harry en profita pour s'habiller et revêtis une chaude cape. Avec Neville, il descendit dans leurs salles communes attendant les autres garçons. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, Ron et Hermione descendirent simultanément de leurs dortoirs respectifs et vinrent les rejoindre. Soudain, Neville se tapa le front.

-Oh non, Harry ! J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, avec toute cette neige je n'y ai plus pensé…, soupira t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important, s'inquiéta Harry alors qu'Hermione regardait Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as perdus ton Rappel Tout, c'est ça Neville ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon.

-Pas du tout, il est dans ma valise enfin… Je crois ! Non, ce matin j'étais dans les couloirs, je fuyais Peeves qui voulait m'embêter lorsque j'ai vu quelque chose dans le couloir du troisième étage…

-Encore une attaque ? S'empressa de demander Harry en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à ses deux amis.

-Non… Mais une porte était entrouverte et j'ai entendu des bruits étranges. Comme si on poussait une chose vraiment lourde sur le parquet. Puis des chuchotements aussi… et ils parlaient de Noel !

-Malefoy, dirent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Et pourquoi lui ? C'étaient peut être des femmes qui parlaient !

-On en a déjà parlé, Hermione… C'est lui qui… .

Harry se tu rapidement en voyant que Neville était toujours présent. Il n'avait pas très envie d'avouer devant lui qu'il était sur que Drago Malefoy avait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

-Qui fait toujours tout ! Termina Ron à la place d'Harry qui approuva vite.

Hermione réfléchit un peu à ce qu'avait entendu Neville. Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent rapidement aux troisièmes étages. Neville leur montra en tremblant la porte qui était désormais fermée et par laquelle il avait entendu le bruit. Hermione s'approcha, et sans aucun scrupule qui ne lui ressemblait pas, sortit sa baguette.

-Alohomora !

Mais rien ne se passa.

-On ne peut pas être forte tout le temps…, dit Ron, goguenard.

-Oh, ça suffit toi !

Mais, malheureusement, elle ne connaissait aucun autre sort capable d'ouvrir une porte. Avec un petit soupire de déception, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les Jumeaux Weasley. Après avoir mis gants et bonnets aux couleurs de Gryffondors, tout le monde descendit dehors et deux clans se formèrent. Harry qui était avec Ron et Hermione essayèrent tant bien que mal de se défendre mais les Jumeaux trichaient avec leurs baguettes. Grâce à un sort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les jumeaux contrôlaient la trajectoire de leurs boules de neige qui finissaient toujours par atterrir sur leurs victimes. Alors qu'Hermione essayait de leurs enseigner un rapide sortilège de protection, le Professeur Rogue arriva dans la cours et les regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Que faites-vous ici ? lança-t-il de sa voix grave

Ils se regardèrent tous, et les jumeaux arrêtèrent de lancer des boules de neige pour se rapprocher. Harry prit la parole.

-On s'amusait.

-Rentrez maintenant, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure ci !

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien écrit de tel mais Ron prit son bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur, suivi d'Harry et de Fred et George. Ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur. La nuit était tombée, il était à peine dix-sept heures. Ron proposa à Harry de disputer une partie d'échec. Harry n'avait pas encore pu faire l'acquisition de ses propres pièces, et avait encore du mal à contrôler certaines pièces. Pendant toute la partie, il repensa à ce que Neville lui avait dit le matin même.

-J'espère que Malefoy ne prépare pas un mauvais coup…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Il a beau se venter il n'est capable de rien par lui-même, le rassura Ron. Echec et mat !

-C'est étonnant ça, sourit Harry en se levant pour s'étirer.

-Tient, voilà Malefoy…

Ils le regardèrent tout les deux entrer dans la Grande Salle, toujours entouré par ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle. Ils avaient un air suffisant, comme souvent et s'assirent à leurs tables avant de se pencher tous les trois pour parler avec des airs de conspirateurs.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il m'manigance…

-Tu pourrais utiliser la cape d'invisibilité ?

-Ni pense même pas, Ron ! lança Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

-Encore toi, soupire le jeune rouquin. En attendant le Polynectar, c'est la meilleure solution.

-Ou peut être pas, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je vous suggère plutôt de vous consacrer à vos études.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'approuver ce qu'Hermione leurs disaient.

-Les professeurs nous ont surchargés de devoirs, personnellement, j'ai déjà fini ma métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie. Et Professeur Lockhart…

-Le grand Lockhart, l'interrompit Ron. Aller, détend toi Hermione ! Tu veux jouer aux échecs contre moi ?

-Non merci…

Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, et elle savait qu'elle allait perdre ce qu'elle détestait. A la place, elle sortit donc un questionnaire qu'elle devait rendre pour la rentrée au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Ron parlait de la saison de Quidditch et des matchs qui leurs restaient à jouer. Les elfes de maisons avaient disposés sur les tables de la Grande Salle des saladiers remplis de bonbons sorciers et Harry pris une Paticitrouille pour mordre dedans. Après quelques minutes, passées a admiré la neige du plafond magique tomber, Harry aperçut Malefoy et ses amis sortirent de la Grande Salle silencieusement. Sans un regard pour une Hermione outragée, Ron et lui sortirent de la salle pour les suivre.

-J'espère qu'ils vont monter… suivons les ! chuchota Harry.

-Attendez-moi !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui arrivait en courant, ses livres dans les bras. Harry lui fit signe de se taire en abaissant le bras plusieurs fois. Heureusement, les Serpentards ne semblaient ne pas les avoirs vu et les trois jeunes gens restèrent cacher quelques instants derrière une statue. A leurs grands regrets, ils tournèrent et descendirent vers les cachots où se trouver leurs salles communes.

-Par Merlin !

-Et voilà, ils n'allaient pas aux troisième étages, Harry…, soupira Hermione. Je vous l'avais dit !

-Je vous l'avais dit !imite Ron alors qu'Harry riait.

Hermione se renfrogna et les suivit en silence jusqu'à leurs salles communes. Mais alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir du 3è étage pour prendre un escalier, Ron poussa une exclamation. Harry se retourna vivement et sorti sa baguette.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demanda-t-il en ne voyant rien.

Ron tendit le bras vers le mur en face, et Harry vit une énorme ombre qui s'élevait haut sur le mur. On aurait un vieillard courbé, mais Harry ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette ombre.

-On…, on…, balbutia Ron, on dirait une araignée !

-C'est bizarre, murmura Hermione. Une porte est ouverte, elle ne l'était pas quand nous sommes passés devant…

Une voix retentit et ils se figèrent de terreurs, essayant de ne pas se faire voir et d'essayer de partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Ici Albus… Auguamenti ! Ne faites pas ça, le château entier va exploser !

-Il faut bien tester, cela m'intrigue, répondit le Directeur d'une voix pensive. Harry l'imaginait très bien à ce moment en train de caresser sa longue barbe blanche.

-Les professionnels seront là pour ça, tout marchera à merveille.

Ils n'entendirent pas la fin et se précipitèrent dans l'escalier, pour ne pas se faire encore punir inutilement. Arrivé à leurs salles communes, ils s'étalèrent tous trois sur les canapés, très essoufflé.

-Heureusement que le Directeur ne nous as pas vu ! lança Hermione, paniqué.

-Ouais… Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font ! Et pourquoi avoir ouvert cette porte ? questionna Harry, voulant en savoir plus.

-Aucune idée, ils avaient peut être besoin de lumière…

-On aurait qu'il transportait un monstre ! Une grande araignée…

Le jeune rouquin frissonnait encore à ce souvenir. Il avait horreur d'une araignée, petite ou grosse, de près ou de loin. Les trois gryffondors se perdirent dans leurs pensées, chacun imaginant ce qui les attendait. Vers dix neuf heures, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle commune. Le repas se déroula normalement. Cependant, Harry restait vigilant. Il avait l'impression que Rogue jetait des regards de conspirateurs un peu partout autour de lui. A un moment, il se pencha pour parler au directeur, puis se leva et sortit de la salle par une petite porte qui se trouvée derrière la table des professeurs. Harry le suivit du regard, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Le voyant pas revenir, le jeune garçon aux lunettes donna un coup de coude à Ron qui était en train de manger.

-Suivons-le ! Si ça se trouve, il va essayer d'entrer dans la pièce du 3è étage…

-Nous devrions rester là, ce n'est pas très prudent, commença Hermione.

Mais déjà, Harry sortait d'une de ses poches sa cape d'invisibilité, plié en quatre. Profitant que le directeur parlait, il se mit dessous avec Ron et partirent. Hermione pesta silencieusement, et espéra que personne ne remarque le départ de deux garçons de deuxième année. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil brillant de Dumbledore qui les avait suivis du regard. Harry et Ron se trouvaient maintenant dans le Parc, en train d'écouter le moindre bruit et espérant que Rogue se soit dirigé vers le Parc. Au bout de quelque minute, ils s'approchèrent des serres et entendirent des voix. Ils se figèrent automatiquement.

-Non, pas ici, espèce de Cracmol ! Vous voyez bien que vous allez mettre le feu à toute la forêt si on continue comme cela !

La voix détestable de Severus Rogue était immédiatement reconnaissable. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient un peu perdus, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait faire le professeur et ne voyant rien. Le professeur de potion finit par s'éloigner et les jeunes gryffondors retournèrent silencieusement vers le château. Mais soudain, un grand bruit de banc qui recule se fit entendre, et des centaines de sorciers sortirent du château avec le visage excité et impatient. Harry retira la cape et Hermione l'aperçut.

-Harry ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait, je crois que le Directeur nous a préparé une surprise…

-Mais… Et Rogue ? Je crois qu'il a essayé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore…

-Des bâtons dans les quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

-C'est une expression moldu, sourit Hermione.

Les garçons lui rapportèrent les paroles qu'ils avaient entendues mais Hermione ne dit rien. Tous les trois côtes à côtes, ils attendirent comme tous les élèves de Poudlard que quelque chose se passe. Harry craignait le pire et tenait sa baguette serré dans sa main même s'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait toujours le mince espoir qu'Hermione sache intervenir vite. Il était dans ses pensées quand soudain des lumières colorées apparurent dans le ciel, suivi d'un grand bruit. Les jeunes sorciers avec des parents moldus s'aperçurent vite que c'était un feu d'artifice. Mais pour les autres, c'étaient un peu la panique. Hermione rassura Ron.

-Non, ceci n'est pas une attaque d'un Boutefeu Chinois ! C'est simplement un feu d'artifice moldu. La bas, il y'a des poudres et d'autre matériaux moldus qui projettent dans les airs un tas de couleurs…, expliqua Hermione en criant pour se faire entendre.

Evidement, ce n'était pas l'explication complète du feu d'artifice mais Ron était déjà perdu avec ces quelques phrases. D'autres gryffondors de première année c'étaient regroupées autour d'elle pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'entendre expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

-Par Merlin, c'est beau ! S'exclama Seamus.

Tout Poudlard regarda le feu d'artifice d'un air émerveillé, et ces les étoiles pleins dans les yeux qu'ils montèrent se coucher. Une fois arrivé dans leur salle commune, Hermione retient ses deux amis.

-En faite, c'est ça qu'ils cachaient dans la salle du troisième étage ! Et toute a l'heure, le professeur Rogue à du surement sortir pour vérifier que tout se dérouler bien !

De bonne grâce, Harry admit son erreur, mais Ron resta persuader qu'il voulait gâcher la soirée. Harry intervient pour éviter une dispute et monta avec Ron dans son dortoir.

-Bonne nuit Hermione !

-Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle.

Une fois sous ses draps, Harry repensa à toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faite depuis qu'il été a Poudlard. En s'endormant le sourire aux lèvres, il espéra que ce ne serait pas les dernières car Poudlard était désormais son foyer et sa famille…


End file.
